All My Funny Bunnys
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh crew is a bit mad about the Gundam crew being more popular so they decided to use their ultimate weapon. Maxamillion "Funny Bunny" Pegasus.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to another episode of All My Funny Bunnys! Today's episode, Funny Bunny Strikes Back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero yawned as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen "Hey every..." he stared at the scene before him.  
  
Duo was on the ground, a whimpering Quatre clinging to his neck, Trowa up on a chair in the corner, and Wufei standing on top of the table with his katana out in a defense posistion in front of him. "Yuy! Did you see where he went?!"  
  
Heero blinked "See where who went?"  
  
Trowa looked at him crazily "The Funny Bunny!"  
  
"The what?!"  
  
Quatre whimpered pitfully "The Funny Bunny!!"  
  
Heero growled "That's it! We're Gundam pilots! We do not whimper and cower in fear because of some stupid bunny!! Wufei! What happened to Justice?!"  
  
Wufei pulled out a neon glow-in-the-dark Care Bear stuffed animal. "He painted Justice Bear!!! He has destroyed the Justice!!"  
  
Duo's eyes were wide "And look what he did to my braid!" He turned his head to show a normaly brown chestnut colored braid, now a dull grey/silver color. "It's horrible!!"  
  
Heero stared at the braid "Wufei's Justice Bear, Duo's braid...Who or what could be next?"  
  
Duo stood up, shaking Quatre off him "He's not going to get me again! I'm locking myself up in my room!" He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero "I think i'll follow Duo's example." He walked out of the room.  
  
Wufei jumped down from the table "I'm going to guard Nataku."  
  
Trowa nodded to Wufei "............" He followed the chinese man out the door.  
  
Heero sighed as he went to his room, sitting down as his desk " At least now I can get some work done on my lapto..." He cut his sentence off as he stared at the empty desk, right where his beloved laptop always rested was now empty. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
As his screams stopped, he noticed a sheet of paper on the desk. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I guess you've noticed your laptop is gone. Personally I think you're better without it but that's just me. Anyhow, I doubt you'll ever find it again unless you comply to our demands. That's right, we're holding your laptop for ransom.  
  
Hahahaha!  
  
Love, Funny Bunny.  
  
Heero blinked "Holding it for ransom? Who would do that? And who is this Funny Bunny person?"  
  
~ Elsewhere~  
  
Laughter erupted as four shadowy figures made plans to futher ruin the Gundam boys lives.  
  
"They'll never know it was us who did all that stuff!"  
  
" Hey! Look at all this yaoi on Yuy's laptop!"  
  
"Cool huh?"  
  
"Oww! Don't poke me with that Ra-blasted rod tomb keeper!"  
  
"Make me tomb robber! What are you going to do? Poke my eyes out with that stupid necklace?!"  
  
  
  
"Now now. No fighting, don't make Funny Bunny punish you two!"  
  
" Why did we pick him to help?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the Gundam boys stop being pansys? Will Heero ever get his yaoi-filled laptop back? Will Duo ever get that dye out of his hair? Will Trowa ever say a word?! You can find out next time on All My Funny Bunnys! 


	2. All My Funny Bunnys Chapter 2

El Squeeko: Welcome to another chapter of All My Funny Bunnys. Todays epsiode..Funny Love??  
  
Stay tuned for all the surprises of...All My Funny Bunnys.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a quiet day in the mansion of Maximillion Pegasus until...  
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!!"  
  
A very pissed off Marik stomped down the hall in his fluffy pink towel, Millenum Rod clutched tightly in his fist as he banged on Yami Bakura's door. "Open up this instant!!"  
  
When the Yami did not answer he kicked down the door and stood horror strucken at what he saw before him.  
  
"What in the name of Ra!?!"  
  
There before him stood Yami Bakura pinning a blushing Inuyasha to the bed, trying to slip a dog collar on him. "Marik! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Marik whimpered, dropping his hands to the side "I thought what we had was special!!"  
  
"What?!" the Yami yelled. "We're enemys!! We have nothing!!"  
  
Inuyasha snickered "Denial ain't just a river ya know."  
  
Marik glared at Inuyasha and pointed the rod at him, blasting him to the Shadow Realm with Beavis and Butthead.  
  
Although, by doing that he had dropped his hold on his fluffy pink towel, which thankfully, gravity held it up by some strange and unusual way.  
  
Yami Bakura ran across the room to Marik and began kissing him "I'm sorry! The mutt didn't mean anything to me! I swear!"  
  
Marik pushed Yami Bakura "Louis! I'm sorry but I cannot marry you! Please forgive me!"  
  
Yami Bakura blinked "Have you been watching Passions again?" Marik nodded. The Yami sighed, "Figures."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Will Yami Bakura ever marry Marik? Will InuYasha ever escape the Shadow Realm? Will Marik ever stop watching Passions? Find out next time on All My Funny Bunnys.


End file.
